Signs
by mu149
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are just friends. Of course, if a book tells them that the way they are with eachother might mean something else, who are they to argue. Rated M. Completed oneshot.


**Signs**

**By: mu149**

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are just friends. Of course, if a book tells them that the way they are with eachother might mean something else, who are they to argue.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, but Naruto and Sasuke aren't my amazing characters. **

* * *

I was looking around Naruto's living room, listening vaguely at the sound of Naruto's weight make the floor boards creak in the next room. I smiled at his enthusiasm when he dragged me across town just to show me his new house. I wasn't in the best moods to see it, since I just returned from a long mission, but the smile he gave me was more than enough to get me motivated. Consequentially, it had started pouring before we were here, so we both had been soaked to the bone. Naruto had offered to let me take a shower first, but his immediate sneezes helped me convince him that I was right in making him go first. Instead, I settled with a simple towel to dry off most of the water. Waiting for him to finish, I laugh softly to myself as I hear him swear colorfully at something that had warranted his frustration. I noticed a light blue book that was placed carelessly out on the chair and I gladly help myself to picking up the book. I stare quizzically at the page it was opened to. "How do you know who that special one is: easy signs that can tell you the importance someone obtains in your eye."

I glanced further down the page to see that there was a survey that had been marked with countless pencil marks. 'Naruto had been taking the test?'

I sit down on the wooden floor and glance through the questions. "Does he/she make your heart race when you see them after a long period? Can you ignore everything just for him/her? Do you find yourself going out of your way to impress him/her? When you hold hands, are your fingers intertwined?"

Many of these questions I found, Naruto was answering yes to. I was doing the same thing. "Do you stay up all night just to talk to him/her? Do you only require his/her acceptance?"

I thought vaguely about what I would feel like if Naruto had given up on me after I had finally returned to the village. I didn't like the feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach. It seemed to close my lungs and make it impossible to breath. My eyes began to sting with the precedent of something that I wasn't familiar with. Shaking my head to clear it, I flip the page to find a simple sentence. "If you have answered yes to the majority of the previous questions, than the person you were thinking of is extremely important to you. You would die if they ever left you and you feel ecstatic if they do a little extra just for you. Keep them by your side forever and you'll be the happiest person you know!"

I stared at the book without blinking. This test was fixed. There was no way! I wasn't gay! These questions could also be applied to a friend! Of course! If I ask Naruto he'll just tell me that the thing was just some stupid book, right? I was already sprinting up the stairs before I remembered one important detail. I flung open the door to his bathroom and was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Naruto. He was completely naked, his hands above his head with a towel in his hands, drying his hair. Somehow, I imagined something erotic about his stance. He stared at me before bringing the towel down to his middle-section, blushing profusely. "What the hell are you doing Sasuke! Don't you know how to knock!"

My eyes drifted down to the floor before I remembered why I had sprinted upstairs for. "This book! I was looking through it and I found a survey…"

His eyes widened before he blushed darker, clutching his bare towel closely. "O-ohh… you saw that?"

I was curious to his embarrassment until I remembered the pencil markings I had seen across the entire page. He had taken it to. 'And he had gotten the same answer as me.' Jealousy quickly raced through my veins as I thought of the bastard that had taken Naruto from me. "I-I was going to tell you about that. I-it's just… I was still confused about… everything."

"So you don't know how you feel?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Sasuke I know how I feel about you! It's just… I don't know how… strong… those feelings are."

I could've sworn my eyes widened with the sudden realization that he had taken the test with me in mind. 'And he had gotten the same answer!'

"You're gay…"

His blush darkened and I saw an intense of hurt that etched itself across his face. I instantly regretted my choice of words. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I was lost. "I-I… I… I took the test, too."

He glanced up at me, but that hurt expression was still there. "And it turns out. I'm gay, too."

His eyes widened slightly before it dawned on him the possibility that my words created for him. For us. "You mean…"

I walked up to him and pressed my hand lightly against his chest, pushing him gently against the wall. "I mean… I think that I've fallen in love with you Hokage-sama."

I didn't give him a moment to reply; I was determined to get at least one kiss from him. Immediately, I found myself yearning for one more and another and another and maybe even a thousand more. Better yet, I didn't want to release our lips from each other. I pressed harder against him, my tongue flicking out enough to softly brush against his bottom lip. He didn't bend to my will, so I decided for the more aggressive approach. My hand brushed between us to grab the single towel that blocked him and I yanked sharply. He gasped as he was completely exposed, exactly the opening I was looking for. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and was astounded by the reaction I got from him. He moaned into the kiss, his hands shot up to entangle into my hair, and I felt his hips thrust against me. God, I was so gay, but I was loving it. I should've thought of this a long time ago. I felt him pull back softly and I allowed him, knowing that I shouldn't ask for too much, though I doubted I was completely off the hook. He glared at me through half lidded eyes and I could feel my erection harden just from that lustfull gaze. "Stupid-teme. How come you're aloud to keep your clothes on?"

I smirked with amusement at his annoyed comment, "Than why don't you tear them off of me, dobe?"

I could fell his hand already clutching at the fabric. "Gladly," he growled.

God, that almost sent me into a rage. Instead, I obediently raise my arms for him to pull my shirt off of me. He then, pushed me to the wall, slipping down me seductively as he lets his hands roll down my chest. If I wasn't a Uchiha, I would've melted to his every will; but since I was, I was definitely going to be seme. I felt him slide my pants down my legs, taking the boxers with them. Instantly, my head almost slammed back into the wall as I feel his mouth cover the tip, that was already slick with pre-cum. "N-Naruto…!"

Things were getting serious a little too quickly and I needed to calm down fast. "Naruto. We should.. Talk… we need to talk about this."

He released me to my great relief and leaned against me softly. "This is fantastic!"

I easily agreed with him, but that wasn't what we needed. "I wanna try it."

He looked at me with an adorable confused look that only he could pull off. "I mean, us. I want to try out us."

His face lighted up with recognition, "You mean…"

"Only if I get to be seme."

His face scrunched up with this condition and I almost started out laughing. "No way, teme. I get to be seme."

"You think you could fight me in bed?"

I felt him shudder softly against me before he sneered, "Of course, Sas-**uke**."

I glared at him pointedly, "Don't try me."

He smiled softly, "Actually, I want to."

I glanced at the book on the floor and smirked at the kanji that formed the author's name. 'I should've guessed…'

I clutched Naruto closely before lifting him up. Obediently, his legs wrap around my waist. "How about we find out who'll come out on top?"

He smiled as I maneuvered out of the bathroom. On the blue-tiled floor, the book laid on its cover where you could see the back. It read, "From the author of the make-out tactics series, comes another wonderful book on how to find love."

* * *

**Haha! Ero-sennin strikes again! Let me know what you think of this. I found it kinda funny, though it's sorta short. Sorry for that, but I would still like reviews!**

**-mu149**


End file.
